ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Junkyard
Story Diamondhead swings his arm, creating a long wall of crystal, towering up in the air. Ian, Chopper and Sakura run close to the crystal, machine gun fire bouncing off it. A fireball from Nanashi’s bazooka hits the crystal, causing an explosion, knocking Sakura away. Ian: Sakura! (Nanashi fires through the hole in the crystal, towards Sakura. Ian extends his chain, wrapping around Sakura. He pulls on the chain, getting Sakura out of the line of fire. He then grabs her arm, pulling her to her feet.) Sakura: Thanks. Where'd you get the new chain? Ian: Prize at the Saucer. Come on! Then, Kai, Gwen, Vector and Logan appear in the distance, rapidly approaching them. Kai nocks an arrow, and fires it at the helicopter. It hits the tail rotor, jamming it and causing it to explode. The helicopter spirals out of control towards the ground. Nanashi jumps out of the helicopter, before the helicopter crashes into the ground and explodes. Kai rides up next to Diamondhead, as he reverts. John: How about I drive, you shoot? (Kai smiles, and offers her hand. She helps John up, and he gets in front.) Logan: There should be an abandoned city nearby. We can use it to hide out until we lose the Turks’ trail. John: Alright. We’ll all meet up there! (John has Grace ride off, as Sakura gets on Xavier with Gwen. Chopper jumps on Billy with Vector, and Ian gets on Steve with Logan.) End Scene Logan and Ian arrive at the abandoned, destroyed city first, dismounting Steve, allowing him to run off. Ian: Is this really it? Logan: It seems to have become a junkyard after its destruction. (Gwen and Sakura appear next, allowing Xavier to run off. Then, a large shadow forms behind them.) Ian: Is that the Shinra robot alien? Logan: Get down! (Logan swings his claws, releasing an Air Claw. Sakura and Gwen get down, as the shadow jumps to the side, landing on its stomach. Voice: Ow! (He gets up, revealing to be Antonio. He pulls something out of his arm.) Sharp object hit Antonio. Sakura: Antonio?! (Sakura runs over to him, as Logan prepares to attack again.) Wait! Don’t hurt him! (Logan lowers his claws.) Ian: You know this beast? Sakura: He’s not a beast. He’s just, misunderstood. Antonio: Sakura! (He hugs her, and Sakura hugs her back. Then, John and Kai arrive, sending Grace on her way.) John: So you guys made it. (Sees Antonio.) Who’s this? Sakura: Guys, this is Antonio. My, uh, ex-boyfriend. (John’s jaw drops in astonishment, and Kai uses her hand to force it shut.) John: OW! Sorry for staring. It’s, just, uh. Ian: (In slightly jealous tone) You’ve got weird tastes in boyfriends. (Sakura blushes slightly, embarrassed. Then, John senses something.) John: Duck! (John jumps to the ground, while Sakura pushes Antonio down with ease. The others go down, as a laser flies overhead, hitting a scrap pile in the distance, exploding and vaporizing it. They look up, seeing Pacifista.) He’s here, huh? Time to capture it. Ian: I thought you said you couldn’t catch that thing. John: Before. But now. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Upgrade: I can easily defeat it. You guys keep moving. Gwen: But, Upgrade: Go! The turks are still close. Antonio: Antonio protect Sakura. (Antonio lifts Sakura up, taking her away.) Ian: Hey, get back here! (Ian chases after them.) Upgrade charges at Pacifista, who fires a hand laser at Upgrade. Upgrade takes it, his body reforming instantly from the injury, and stretches at Pacifista. Then, he’s hit by a burst of electricity, causing Upgrade to short circuit. He falls to the ground, reverting. Gwen: John! (Then, an army of battle droids appear, separating the others from John. Then, Nanashi appears.) Nanashi: Well, well. Nowhere to run now, is there? Logan: You think you can crush us like this?! You are sorely mistaken! Cannonbolt! Logan raises his claws, summoning Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt curls up, rolling through several battle droids. He rolls towards Nanashi, when Pacifista lands in front of him, the force launching Cannonbolt into the air. Pacifista catches Cannonbolt, and uses its hands to open Cannonbolt. Pacifista then fires a mouth laser, piercing through Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt releases a groan, as it explodes into green light. Logan: What the? What’d you do? Nanashi: You just witnessed a monster being killed. And now, kill them. (Gwen takes a step back, terrified.) Gwen: No. We can’t win. (Pacifista walks towards them.) NO! STAY AWAY! (Gwen fires a mana blast at Pacifista’s head, stalling it for a moment. She then runs off.) Logan: Gwen! (Kai moves to go after her, when she and Logan are surrounded by battle droids.) Nanashi: It’s such a shame for these ladies to die, but orders are orders. Pacifista, chase down the escapees. (Pacifista nods, and bursts off in a run. Kai fires arrows to destroy battle droids, to try and go after Pacifista, but blaster fire forces her back.) Gwen is stumbling through the junkyard, and trips over an exposed wire, and is stuck. Pacifista approaches, when Vector and Chopper appear, Chopper in Heavy Point, and they lift a piece of wall debris to cover them. Chopper shrinks to Brain Point, and Vector curls up over Chopper and Gwen. Pacifista walks by, scanning the area. It decides there was nothing there, and keeps moving. Gwen: (Gasping for breath) Thanks. Vector: What were you thinking? Running by yourself. Gwen: They took down John. And the others. (She gasps) It’s most likely going after Ian and Sakura! They ran off too! Vector: Then let’s rock and roll! (Vector comes out from behind the wall, and Pacifista was gone.) What the? Dang, it’s fast. Chopper: (Changes to Walk Point.) Don’t worry. I’ve got Sakura’s scent. From that (shudders) horrible stuff she wears. Gwen: (Getting foot free) Her perfume? I thought it smelled nice. Chopper: It’s really strong. Doesn’t matter. Come on! (Chopper runs off, Gwen and Vector following.) End Scene John wakes up, extremely groggy. John: Ugh. That wasn’t fun. What happened? (He looks back, seeing Logan and Kai standing back to back, fighting off battle droids. Nanashi was there, watching the battle, noticing the diminishing droid numbers.) Better help them. Voice: Oh, you have bigger things to worry about now. (John turns, seeing Aggregor, going to stab John with his spear. John rolls and dodges, firing a mana blast. Aggregor raises his staff, which absorbs the energy. He then fires an energy blast from the spear, and John jumps, riding the explosion wave and slapping down the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: (Landing) Lodestar! Aggregor: Hm. Taking the watch for you for Dr. Animo will be difficult now. But not impossible. Lodestar: You work for the mad doctor? Aggregor: Yes. I am is assistant and student. His research has proven invaluable in creating the future. Of a world where mana is not needed, as your aliens will be used to make weapons, to provide energy, to serve as an alternative. For when the President finally realizes that there is no Promised Land. Lodestar: Well, good luck with that. Lodestar releases magnetic pulse waves at Aggregor, who spins his spear, creating an energy shield that blocks the attack. Aggregor raises his other hand, shooting electricity out of it, its range expanding with the spinning spear. Lodestar is hit by a large ring of electricity, knocking him over. Aggregor’s hand holding the spear releases electricity, traveling up the spear, powering it. He then fires a powerful energy blast, and Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to levitate and dodge. Lodestar fires a magnetic wave at Aggregor, who counters with electricity, the attacks negating each other. Aggregor’s jacket flies back, and Lodestar spots what look like tubes on Aggregor’s body. Lodestar: So that’s it. (Hits Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Aggregor charges electricity in the spear, and slams the tip into the ground. The energy blast travels across the ground, as Echo Echo gets hit and knocked back. Echo Echo then multiplies, surrounding Aggregor. They fire sonic screams, pinning Aggregor down. He raises his hand, sparkling with electricity, when the tubes break, electrocuting Aggregor as Buzzshock breaks free. Buzzshock: Hahahahaha! Echo Echo fires a sonic scream, which Buzzshock dodges. The other clones fire sonic screams, trapping Buzzshock. One Echo Echo clone goes into the circle. Echo Echo: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, capturing Buzzshock.) Alright, let’s finish thi (He sees Aggregor out cold.) Wow. He is weak. End Scene Antonio puts Sakura down, them having traveled a great distance, still in the junkyard. Antonio: Antonio knows area like back of Antonio’s hand. Sakura will be safe here with Antonio. Sakura: Antonio, listen, you’re really sweet, but I can’t stay with you. Those guys are my friends, and we’re on a, uh, mission. And you can’t come with us. Sorry. Antonio: Antonio will miss Sakura. But Antonio understand. Sakura need to go with friends. Sakura: (Sighs) Thank you. Pacifista is locked onto Antonio, raising his arm and charging a hand laser. Then, a chain wraps around its hand, and is pulled to the side. The laser fires to the side, going over Antonio and Sakura. They turn, seeing Ian using his chain to wrap around Pacifista’s arm. Sakura: Ian! (Pacifista grabs and pulls on the chain, pulling Ian in. It then punches him, sending him flying.) Ian! (Sakura runs to Ian, being out cold. Pacifista towers over them.) You! (She activates a Yellow Materia, and she is enveloped in a burning red aura.) Rage! (Antonio comes to her side.) Antonio: Sakura’s friends is Antonio’s friends! Sakura jumps, slamming her fist into Pacifista, who stumbles back. It raises its hands, when Antonio grabs its arms, lifting them into the air, lasers going flying. Pacifista kicks Antonio, then head butts him, causing him to stumble back. Sakura then releases a barrage of punches at Pacifista’s leg, causing it to drop to its knee. Pacifista spots Sakura, and swings his arm, swatting her away. She was unharmed, as she lands on her feet. Antonio jumps and hammers his arms into Pacifista, knocking it completely to the ground. Antonio pounds on Pacifista, when it fires a mouth laser, tearing through Antonio’s shoulder. Antonio: AAAAGGHH! (Antonio falls backwards to the ground, grabbing his shoulder. Pacifista gets up, while Sakura charges in. It fires a laser from its hand, hitting Sakura. She has no apparent damage, but her red aura disappears, as she falls to the ground.) Pacifista stands over her, raising its arm at her. Then, it’s hit by mana disks to the head, as it turns. Gwen, Chopper and Vector appear, getting in its way. Chopper: Don’t you touch them! Vector: Let’s rock and roll, robot! Vector charges forward, swinging his bat at Pacifista. The bat bends on contact, as Pacifista swats Vector away. Gwen throws mana disks, keeping Pacifista’s attention. It fires a laser from its hand, and Gwen raises a mana shield, which breaks from the attack. Chopper gets behind Pacifista, entering Horn Point. He charges forward, and scoops Pacifista off its feet. Chopper stops, struggling to stay standing from the weight. Pacifista fires a laser at the ground, causing an explosion that launches him back to his feet, and Chopper into the air. Pacifista turns and fires a mouth laser, while Chopper shifts to Brain Point to dodge as he crashes to the ground. Then, Buzzshock flies at Pacifista, enveloping it with electricity. It starts to spark and malfunction, paralyzed. Buzzshock: Omnitrix! Capture (Pacifista turns into a red light, and flies away, as Buzzshock is floating in the air. Nanashi was in a new helicopter, as the light returns to the red materia on his lance.) Nanashi: Next time! You won’t be so lucky! (The helicopter flies off. Then, Kai and Logan join him.) Logan: Sorry. We had him on the run, when that helicopter came in. Buzzshock: Nothing to do about it now. (Buzzshocks reverts.) John: We need to heal these guys. Gwen, heal Sakura. Sakura: I’m fine. (She was over by Ian, still out cold.) But Ian’s been out for too long. Gwen: Right. (Gwen goes over to Ian, using her mana to heal him. John goes to Antonio, his mana healing the hole in Antonio’s shoulder.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Antonio *Chocobo **Xavier **Grace **Billy **Steve Villains *Turks **Nanashi *Aggregor *Battle Droids Aliens By John *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Lodestar *Echo Echo *Buzzshock By Nanashi *Pacifista By Logan *Cannonbolt (destroyed) By Aggregor *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) Trivia *Antonio appears similar to his canon appearance, being madly in love with Sakura, as he was with Sunny. *The fact that the alien forms can die was first mentioned in Hunting. It was confirmed here. *It's revealed that Aggregor works as an assistant to Dr. Animo, in charge of collecting aliens and the Omnitrix. *Sakura's Yellow Materia, Rage, is based on her "Inner Spirit" from the earlier Naruto episodes. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF